Nunca estarás solo
by Amai do
Summary: SORATO. Cuando escapas del dolor para estar solo, dejas a quien más te necesita en completa soledad; cuando regresas talvez sea tarde pero siempre de una forma u otra se pueden solucionar los errores y darte cuenta de que no estas solo.Mi primer fic!


**Nunca estarás solo**

_Sumary: Cuando escapas de la realidad y de un dolor para estar solo, dejas a quien más te necesita en completa soledad, cuando recapacitas talvez es tarde; pero siempre, de una forma u otra, se pueden solucionar los errores y darte cuenta de que no estas solo._

**Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

_Una persona puede sentirse sola aún cuando mucha gente lo quiera..._

_ Ana Frank_

"Quieres decir que siempre sí te vas"- pregunto la mujer a su esposo.

"Sí"- contesto secamente mientras cerraba su pequeña maleta.

"Dijiste que te quedarías a cuidarme"- le volvió a decir mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él llenos de lágrimas.

"Eso era antes de que....." -desvío la mirada al recordar la verdadera razón por la que escapaba y se iba a aquella misión que hace un mes había rechazado.

"Dilo" – le dijo Sora al encarar a Yamato- "Antes de que perdiera al bebé"

"Cielo... sabes que no es por eso"- le dijo mientras tomaba su maleta

"Matt, me vas a dejar sola justo cuando más te necesito"

"No te quedas sola, Biyomon se queda contigo"

Sora le miró con algo de decepción y solamente se dignó a dar media vuelta, salir de su habitación e ir directo a la cocina por una pequeña caja que al parecer había preparado con anterioridad.

Yamato, por otra parte fue a la sala en donde estaban los compañeros digimons de ellos y con una mirada amenazadora les dijo que lo dejaran por un breve momento a solas con su esposa.

Los digimons que sabían perfectamente la situación de sus amigos no dijeron nada y se fueron a otro cuarto, no sin antes darle una mirada de lástima a su amigo Matt.

Por otro lado, Sora regresaba de la cocina para darle a Matt una pequeña caja con galletas.

"Estas las hice en la mañana, espero que te gusten"- le dijo con la voz entrecortada- "Sabes que siempre las hago cuando te vas a una misión y...."

Su frase se vio interrumpida por un abrazo que recibió de Matt. Sora ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas que llevaba días guardando en lo más profundo de su ser por miedo a abrir esa herida que intentaba sanar, mas no podía debido al poco tiempo en la que había ocurrido.

"Por favor, no te vayas.... no ahora.... te necesito más que nunca"- le decía la mujer pelirroja a su marido mientras lloraba.

"sabes que me tengo que ir, ya confirmé, además estarás bien, solo es un mes"- le decía Matt mientras la seguía abrazando.

Sora sabía la razón, a él le dolía haber perdido a su hijo en aquel accidente, le dolía que no iban a poder tenerlo, que no lo verían , que nunca lo recuperarían, y aunque solo ella tenía un mes y medio de embarazo cuando lo perdió, ellos ya habían preparado muchas cosas para aquél bebé que no iba a volver.

Estuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que Matt dijo lo siguiente:

"Ya es hora de irme"

El tono de inexpresividad llenó a Sora de dudas hasta que ella levanto la vista y vio en los ojos de él un gran dolor y tristeza. Con las grandes fuerzas que la identificaban le dio un beso y tomó su maleta y la caja de galletas; parecidas a las que casi 10 años atrás le dio en esa navidad que cambio sus vidas.

"Esta bien, ya es tarde, cuídate mucho por favor, las galletas también son para Gabumon.... y espero que les vaya muy bien y..."- hizo una pausa para abrazarlo nuevamente-"Te amo"- le dijo con la voz entrecortada nuevamente.

"yo también te amo"- le dijo después de depositar la maleta en le suelo y corresponder al abrazo de su esposa.

pi pi pi... Se esculló fuera de la casa que llamaba un taxi para llevar a los dos astronautas al aeropuerto, y después tomar al avión que los llevaría directo a la NASA e ir a la Luna.

Gabumon y Biyomon aparecieron en la escena y con algo de lástima vieron a sus amigos, estaban preparándose para marchar, Matt regresó para darle a Sora un último abrazo.

"Ya sabes cuando regreso, espérame y hablaremos entonces. Hasta luego"- le dijo para después darle un beso a su mujer, apartarse y llegar a la puerta.

"Adiós"- le dijo el amor de su vida mientras cerraba la puerta.

'_¿Adiós?, ella misma me dijo que un adiós es la palabra que significa perder la esperanza de volver a ver a alguien, entonces por qué me lo dijo, mejor dejo de pensar en eso'_- fueron los pensamientos de Yamato después de escucharla decir esa palabra.

Su digimon lo vio con una cara de decepción y subieron al carro. Una vez dentro, y después de dar indicaciones de llegar a su destino, Gabumon se preparó para hablar con Yamato.

"¿Por qué haces esto Matt?"- le dijo con un pequeño aire de reproche

"¿Hacer qué?"- le respondió con cierto toque de ignorancia muy bien fingido

"Sabes bien qué"- le reclamó

"pues porque di mi palabra de ir a esa misión"- dijo en un intento de safarse de la conversación

"pero tú la rechazaste hace un mes para…"

"ya lo sé, pero ahora es diferente"- dijo el rubio con tristeza.

"Matt, a Sora le duele mucho que te vayas, siente que no le importas, que no te importa que hayan perdido a su bebé y…"

Yamato no lo dejo terminar

"Sí me importa y mucho, ya, es solo que necesito tiempo para curar este dolor y tiempo para aclarar mis ideas"

"como tu digas"- rindiéndose por no poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Un incomodo silencio se adueño de el viaje hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, el celular de Matt los sacó de sus pensamientos. Y él al ver el remitente se enojó un poco.

"¿Qué quieres Taichi?"- pregunto con desgano

"Yamato no me hables así"- reclamo su amigo ofendido

Al ver que su mejor amigo estaba en lo correcto cambió de carácter "tienes razón, disculpa, es solo que ando un poco preocupado por todo lo que paso"

"Es de esperarse"- le contesto el ex portador del valor- "pero no es pretexto para que huyas"

"No estoy huyendo, solo me voy un tiempo para que sane la herida"

"Es lo mismo pero con otras palabras; ya deja de culparte, fue solo un accidente, a muchas parejas les pasa"

"Pero nos pasó a nosotros, y fue mi culpa"

"Sabes bien que no es verdad, pero aun así, no dejas sola a Sora, sabes que le afectó mucho"

"Sí, pero creo que lo mejor será que estemos separados para calmar este dolor"

"Como tú lo pienses, pero le diré a Mimi que vaya y la visite"

"Por favor, y tu también Tai"-le pidió el rubio a su amigo

"no tienes ni que pedirlo, mucha suerte en tu viaje y cuídate mucho oxigenado"

"De acuerdo ex cabeza de escoba"- con burla

"Hey, no menciones eso que aun estoy sentido por mi corte de cabello"

"Baka, hasta luego"

"Bye"

Sin intentarlo, esa pequeña plática con su amigo le alegro, y con estos pensamientos abordó el avión.

"Sora se siente más culpable que tú, cree que es débil y que por eso perdió al bebé"- volvió a insistir Gabumon

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- pregunto muy curioso y preocupado

"Biyomon me lo dijo"

"ah"- contestó simplemente-"Cuando regresemos hablaremos los cuatro"- dijo muy decidido para intentar recuperar la felicidad con la que llevaba viviendo el último año después de haberse casado.

"Solo espero que no sea muy tarde"- le respondió el pequeño monstruo azulado muy seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le volvió a preguntar algo asustado y preocupado.

* * *

Vio cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sillón para volver a llorar, pero ya no había nadie para abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

"No llores Sora, ya verás que va a regresar"

"Gracias Biyomon"- y recuperando esa encantadora sonrisa dirigida al ave, le dijo-"¿me ayudas a guardar las cosas?"

"Claro que sí"-le contesto su amiga; para después dirigirse a un cuarto que tenían dos semanas de no entrar.

"Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que _eso_pasó"- suspiró- "Creo que ya es hora de guardar lo poco que habíamos comprado, no vale la pena que siga aquí"-comento la triste mujer.

"Sora, vas a ver que tendrán otro hijo"-intentó animar el ave

"No lo sé Biyomon, no se si Yama esté dispuesto a intentarlo nuevamente, sabes bien lo difícil que fue para él casarse después de lo sucedido con sus padres, luego aceptar que tendríamos un hijo, recuerdo su mirada de felicidad y luego el dolor al decirme que lo habíamos perdido, ya no lo recuperaremos"-dijo tristemente mientras tomaba en sus manos un pequeño peluche, lo primero que ellos habían comprado tras enterare que dentro de ocho meses serían padres.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?" preguntó el digimon rosa

"Se los daré TK, sabes bien que él y Hikari tendrán un bebé muy pronto, en menos de tres meses, y si no los quiere, pues talvez a la caridad, la verdad no estoy segura"- respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa sincera.

El ave se limitó a dar una sonrisa llena de comprensión, para después dar a su compañera la ayuda necesaria.

* * *

"¿Lo convenciste de no ir?"- pregunto la mujer castaña de cabello largo a su esposo después de entrar a su habitación y ver que él dejó de hablar por teléfono.

"No"-le contestó simplemente para después abrazar a su mujer.

"Que mal"-comentó respondiendo al abrazo- "Sora debe estar desecha"

"Ya lo creo"- le dio un beso a su mujer en la frente- "le prometí al oxigenado que iríamos a ver a Sora, ¿Vamos?"

"Claro"- contestó Mimi a Tai para después ir con su mejor amiga

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Sora, ¿estas segura de esto?"

"Así es Biyomon, al cabo, Matt también se fue, me hace daño estar aquí, además es peligroso y…. aparte, me necesitan allá"

"Entonces vamos, sabes que siempre estaré aquí contigo"

"Gracias"- después de darle una sonrisa a su amiga, cerró la puerta de su casa y entró al carro de sus mejores amigos para llegar a su hogar

* * *

Fue un mes que paso lento, Yamato regreso de la misión espacial con muy buenos descubrimientos. El iba entrando en su casa con una gran sonrisa y unas flores en la mano, claro, acompañado de su digimon para ver a la persona que más amaba en la vida. Le quería dar una sorpresa, pues llegaba con dos días de anticipación, pero la sorpresa la tuvo él al entrar y no ver nada, ni nadie.

"¿Sora?"-pregunto con mucha duda y miedo en su corazón- Cielo, ya llegué.

Nada

Rápidamente fue a buscar a su amada o a su digimon, pero con cada paso que daba el miedo se apoderaba de él.

Entró al cuarto que habían empezado a destinar para su bebé, pero estaba vacío. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a la habitación de ambos, pero la encontró desordenada, sin algunas prendas de ella, sin su joyería, sin sus pertenencias.

Se asustó demasiado, fue al cuarto en donde ella se dedicaba a pintar y a hacer arreglos florales, pero nuevamente lo encontró con escasas cosas. En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo, le desilusión y la tristeza se apoderaron de su corazón y era seguro que si se hubiera encontrado en el digimundo, el aura de sentimientos negativos lo hubieran envuelto nuevamente en una cueva oscura.

"Se fue"- dijo Matt con una notable tristeza en su voz

"Algo les debió haber pasado, talvez dejaron una nota o algo"- dijo su digimon con un pequeño intento de ver una solución posible ante la desaparición de sus amigas.

"Me dejó solo, solo como estaba entes de que ella apareciese en mi vida"- comento haciendo caso omiso de lo que su amigo dijo anteriormente- "me dejó solo, de la misma forma en la que yo la dejé cuando más me necesitaba, tenías razón Gabumon, ya es tarde."- dijo el ex portador de la amistad tras darse cuenta que su amada, la ex portadora del amor no se encontraba en su hogar.

"No, nunca es tarde para arreglar un error Matt"- dijo su compañero con mucha seguridad

"Ya viste que se fue, fue a buscar la felicidad que yo le negué, y no la culpo"-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su sala poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas

"No, Matt, ella no te dejó, estoy seguro que hay una explicación"

"Sabes bien que sí"- insistió el rubio más deprimido que nunca

"Por favor Matt, reacciona"- y le dio una mordida en su pierna izquierda como cuando ambos quedaron atrapados en aquella cueva - "Ya perdiste a tu bebé, no pierdas también a Sora"

Eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Yamato, recordó como se había sentido en aquella ocasión y todas las palabras de Sora en la adolescencia acerca de que nunca lo dejaría solo.

"Gracias Gabumon"- le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada llena de esperanza –"Tengo que saber qué fue lo que pasó, Sora no haría eso".

Y como un rayo de luz en su cabeza, fue al teléfono, vio el último número que fue marcado y se dirigió al su destino al lado de Gabumon.

* * *

**Toc toc toc**

Fue tocada esa puerta de una manera desesperada, el jefe de la casa se apresuro a abrir con precaución y se alegró al ver a su mejor amigo con su compañero digimon.

"Matt! que bueno que regresaron"- dijo alegre invitando los a pasar – "¿Cómo les fue?"

Mas él no dijo nada ni realizo ningún movimiento, lo que preocupó al ex portador del valor, él solo se limitó a hacer una simple pregunta

"Taichi, ¿donde esta?"

"¿quién?"

Yamato alzo su mano demostrando su anillo de bodas para después decir:

"Sora"

Yagami, por fin entendiendo, le dijo

"Pues..."- quería hacer sufrir a su amigo un rato, según él, para que entendiera que nunca debió irse y dejar a su hermana postiza en esa situación.

"Por favor.... dímelo"- dijo esas simples palabras con un tono y mirada suplicante que hicieron cambiar inmediatamente de decisión a Taichi Yagami.

"Esta en casa de su mamá...."- dijo sorprendido ante el tono de voz de su mejor amigo- "Ella decidió irse de tu lado, no soportó que la abandonaras y...."

'_no, entonces si se fue de mi lado, ya veo porqué me dijo adios'_– pensó- "Gracias"- interrumpió a quien él llamaba ex cabeza de escoba sin dejarlo terminar su comentario.

Yamato Ishida se marchó apresuradamente con Gabumon a la casa en la que durante la adolescencia visito en muchas ocasiones.

En cambio Yagami cerró la puerta para encontrarse con su esposa –"le dije que Sora se fue, pero es seguro que se dará cuenta de la verdad"- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

"¡Qué malo!"- le dijo ella reprochándolo- ¿Porqué no le dijiste la verdad?

"naa, déjalo que sufra un poco, como quiera lo sabrá muy pronto"

"Nunca vas a cambiar"

La señora Takenouchi fue a abrir la puerta tras escuchar que llamaban

"Yamato, hijo ¡Qué alegría verte!, que bueno que regresaron con bien, adelante"- la madre de Sora abrió la puerta por completo y los dejó pasar

"¿En donde esta Sora?"

"en la habitación que era suya"

Después de esas palabras Matt se alegró y le agradeció

"Hijo, ya me voy, tengo que salir, te encargo a Sora, ella sabe que ya me voy"

"Claro y gracias, no se preocupe"- le aseguro el rubio

"Hasta luego"

Después de que cerró la puerta de la casa, Yamato se dirigió a la habitación, cuando desapareció de la vista de Gabumon, Biyomon aparición en la sala.

"¿Gabu?"- pregunto el ave muy curiosa

"Biyo!"- y corrió a abrazarla

"¿Matt también está aquí?" – pregunto un poco sonrojada al separarse del abrazo.

"Claro, aunque tanto él como yo estamos preocupados porque se fueron de la casa"- dijo un toque de tristeza y nostalgia.

"Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?"- pregunto sorprendida la digimon

Yamato entró muy silencioso a la habitación, y vio a la única mujer que podía amar sentada frente a un viejo escritorio dibujando como era costumbre verla, ella estaba con su sonrisa y su mirada pura; verla así lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones, pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que él.

"Sora"- la llamo fuerte y claro- "regresé"

Sora no alzó la vista de inmediato, sino lo hizo lentamente para asegurarse que no era una ilusión o un sueño, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se sonrojo un poco.

"Hola Matt"- no pudo decir nada más.

Yamato se acerco a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y después le tomó las manos al mismo tiempo que veía sus ojos.

"¿porqué te fuiste Cielo?, ¿es que me odias por haberme ido?, ¿ya no me amas?, ¿hay alguien más?, ¿no eres feliz a mi lado?, ¿acaso...?- su bomba de preguntas se vio interrumpido por un beso que le dio su esposa, mismo que se encargó de despejar cualquier duda que había en él. Al terminar Sora se dedicó a hablar

"No se que es lo que piensas, pero yo no esperaba tu regreso hasta dentro de dos días, además yo nunca me iría de tu lado" – le dijo con una extraña sonrisa

"entonces ¿porqué no estabas en la casa, ni Biyomon ni tus cosas?"- preguntó ya más tranquilo

"Pues, el día que tu te fuiste, saque todo lo que habíamos comprado para el bebé, pero las razones por las que me fui fueron que tres días después de tu partida entraron a robar a la casa de unos vecinos, Mimi se puso histérica y dijo que no me quedará sola, además mi mamá se puso un poco mal y decidí que sería mejor que me viniera con ella al menos hasta que tu regresaras, por eso me iba a ir hasta mañana"- explico con una ternura en su voz

"Ahh.... pensé que te habías ido porque no soportaste que me fuera"

"Claro que no, es decir, sí me molesto mucho que me dejaras sola aún pidiéndote que no lo hicieras, pero también sabía que necesitabas tiempo para estar solo, ya que te sentías culpable del accidente" – bajando la voz en la últimas palabras- "pero ya no importa, ya está en el pasado"- agregó poniendo énfasis.

"Sabes bien que sí importa, es decir, solo fueron dos semanas después del accidente y yo me fui, yo te prometí que siempre estaría con tigo, y falte a mi promesa"-dijo muy arrepentido de sus palabras

"Ya, deja de torturarte, mañana vamos a volver a nuestra casa y empezaremos de nuevo"- y después de lo dicho, Sora le dedico una sonrisa.

"Sí, y no quiero que creas que eres débil y que por eso perdiste al bebé, si fue muy difícil esto que pasamos, pero lo vamos a superar, y verás que tendremos otro hijo"- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ese imbécil de Taichi"

"¿Qué?"- pregunto curiosa su esposa

"Olvídalo, ya me vengaré"- aseguro con una mirada un tanto perversa. Volviendo a ver a Sora empezó a decir- "Creí que volvería estar solo"- terminando de decir esto dejó salir las lagrimas que tenía reprimiendo en su corazón desde que descubrió que nadie estaba en su hogar.

Sora, viéndolo con ternura y amor se dedicó a abrazarlo y a decirle

"No Matt, recuerda que te prometí que nunca te dejaría pasará lo que pasará, no importa como me sienta o lo que nos pueda ocurrir; mientras yo este aquí nunca estarás solo"- le volvió a asegurar para después secar unas cuantas lágrimas de él y darle un beso que con gusto el correspondió.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: haaa! un sueño hecho realidad, , no me destruyan todavía, voy empezando, se bien que me falta mucho para mejorar pero créanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Este es mi primer fic y lo dedico a todos a quienes les gusta el Sorato; en especial a mi amiga/hija Lazzines y a Marín-Ishida que me motivaron a escribir. Espero que las personas que leen esto y tienen historias pendientes se dediquen a terminar los fics.

Dejen reviews

Amai


End file.
